As Long As You're Mine
by Gryffinhuffinpuffindorin
Summary: Late Christmas one shot. DMHP. Set in seventh year in the White Lightning and Wine universe. Shows what Harry and Draco were like before white lightning and wine's prologue.


Harry closed his eyes and breathed in the almost husky smell of pine. He was smiling, bigger and brooder than he believed he ever had before. It was Christmas eve, Voldemort was dead, he wasn't in the hospital wing, and he was currently wrapped in the warmest blanket he could hope for.

Draco's arms tightened around him and Harry let out a small laugh as the blonde snuggled into Harry's neck, "I love you." Harry whispered, kissing the arm that was draped over his chest.

Draco's breathing was even and with every breath, it brushed out across Harry's shoulders. His blonde hair, which was usually pulled back, was loose around his face and mixing with Harry's. Harry sighed in happiness and tilted his head to the side to look Draco in the face. All the tension was gone and Harry could just make out the light freckles that the Slytherin insisted were just part of Harry's imagination. He smiled, bringing his hand up to trace Draco's face lightly.

Draco's eyes fluttered, the silver that was Draco's eyes just peeked out from between his eye lashes, and although Harry wasn't wearing his glasses he was close enough that he could clearly see the smile break out on Draco's face, "Hi babe." He whispered his words still slurred with sleep.

"Hey." Lifting his face up Harry brushed his lips against Draco's. It was soft and slow barely a touching of lips at all. Harry brushed the hair off of Draco's face, his eyes still locked like the blonde, and lips still touching.

Draco pulled back and smiled, kissing Harry's nose, "What has you in such a happy mood?" He asked, still in whispered tones.

Harry sat up and straddled the Slytherins hips, running his hands up the blondes chest, "Well, tomorrow is Christmas, Voldemort is dead, and I've got you all to myself." He leaned down at the last words and kissed Draco's neck.

Harry felt Draco's chuckle vibrate down his neck and tickle His lips. Draco ran his hands up Harry's back, tracing little patterns up and down the Gryffindors back. Harry shivered slightly, goose bumps appearing all over his skin. He smiled and licked from the base of Draco's neck to his jaw, "Now, as much as I like the taste of you," He whispered into the blondes lips, "I'm starving and it's almost lunch."

Draco laughed and grabbed the back of Harry's head, bringing him down into a hot kiss, "Then we should take a shower shouldn't we?" He asked impishly.

XOXOXOXOXOX

It was about an hour later when the two finally entered the Great Hall, both flushed and still dripping water from their hair.

Ron shook his head from the place where he was sitting with Hermione and Ginny. He loved that Harry had found someone that made him that happy, he just preferred to pretend that it wasn't Draco Malfoy. Though, when they came into a room laughing and looking like they had just had wild sex (which was normally the case), Ron had to face the facts that Harry was really with Malfoy and wasn't likely to not be any time soon.

"Hey guys." Harry said, a little breathlessly, as he reached the table Draco closely behind him. Harry pulled Draco to sit down next to him and quickly started piling things onto his plate.

"Hungry today Harry?" Ginny asked, giggling. She leaned over her plate and took a bit of ham, still shaking with suppressed laughter.

"Yeah, famished. I've just been really hungry lately." He answered, stuffing a piece of bacon into his mouth.

This had Hermione sputtering into her coffee and Ginny clutching her sides in pain, "Maybe it has to do with all the exercise you've been getting." She managed to get out before bursting out in laughter.

Hermione, choking on her coffee, set it down on the table and coughed, "Ginny!" She hissed, trying to keep her own smile off her face.

Harry looked up, a piece of bacon hanging out of his mouth, "What's so funny?" He mumbled around the bacon.

Draco smiled down at Harry and crossed his arms over his chest. "I think they are suggesting that they reason you've been eating so much is that you're being worked harder than normal." He drawled, masking the smile that threatened at his mouth.

"Harder!" Ginny gasped out and leaned onto a giggling Hermione, "He said 'harder than normal'!"

"I don't get it..." Harry pouted, looking over at Ron for help.

Ron just shook his head and leaned forward, "What these prevs are saying is that you've been having more sex as of late, therefore burning more calories and needing more food." He chuckled at the look of horror that crossed Harry's face.

"That's none of your business!" He sputtered, turning the color of Ron's hair, "Draco tell them!"

Draco grinned evilly and nodded, "Okay, Harry, I'll tell them." Harry couldn't help but feel nervous at how Draco had said that, "Well, we normally do it once a day, but since break, it's upped to about four times a day I think." He smiled calmly and took a sip of coffee before getting punched by a horrified Harry.

"Draco, that's not what I meant!" Harry whined, hiding his red face behind his hands.

Ginny's mouth was hanging open from the abrupt stop of laughter, shock clearly on her face, "Four times a day!?" She sputtered out.

Hermione was shaking her head, "I hope that you're using safe practices."

"Come on, Hermione! It's a bit impressive to be able to do it four times a day! I mean damn! I want a man that'll go four times a day!" Ginny was shaking her head in awe, "I mean they're fucking like rabbits!" She exclaimed, as Harry sunk lower into his chair.

"Can we talk about something else please?" Harry grumbled, as the other four started laughing again.

XOXOXOXOXOX

It was about four when the five of them found themselves outside in the snow.

"So, Harry, I heard that you have scouts from all the major Quidditch teams coming to see you fly at the Gryffindor Ravenclaw game." Ginny asked, coming to sit next to Harry, who had the head of a napping Draco resting on his lap.

"Yeah, I'm really excited. I'm also a bit nervous though." He replied, running his hand through Draco's hair.

Ginny nodded, "Well, at least you know what you want to do when you leave this place." She smiled down at Draco, "And with that hottie by your side, you've got nothing to worry about. Even if you fail and no team wants you, you've still got it set for life!" She stood and scooped up a handful of snow, "But I have to admit that you're happiness does make me a little jealous." And then, with a swing of her arm, she let the snow fly and hit Harry square in the jaw.

Harry stared up at her in shock before standing quickly and running after, her dropping Draco in the snow that had gathered near the bench.

Draco started awake as he hit the snow. He sat up quickly and watched as Harry ran after Ginny. He smiled and rested his hand on his pocket, making sure the box was still there. He smiled and stood once he was reassured by the lump in his pocket.

Harry wasn't going to get away with dumping him in the snow without so much as a sorry. Smirking, he bent and started to make a snow ball.

"Hey Harry!"

Harry turned to look at who had called his name and was greeted with a mouth full of snow. He wiped the snow off his glasses and look at the smug face of his boyfriend. Harry grabbed some snow and started walking towards Draco, Ginny forgotten for the moment, "Now that wasn't very nice Draco." He started.

"Slytherin." Draco pointed at his chest as he said it, backing away slowly.

"That's not going to save you this time!" Harry yelled breaking into a run and tossing snow at the laughing blonde.

"Weasley!" Draco yelled, coming to hide behind Ron and Hermione, "Wonder boy's gone mental! Quick, get the lion taming equipment!" He laughed and ducked as Harry hurled another wad of snow. This one met it's fate as it slammed into Hermione's chest.

Ron erupted in laughter.

She turned her narrowed eyes towards Ron, "Think this is funny, do you Ronald?" She asked lightly.

Ron was still laughing as he nodded, though it was cut off suddenly by the pile of snow that Hermione had levitated, covering him with the white stuff.

In no time at all, it had turned into a full scale snow war with Draco, Ron and Ginny on one side and Hermione and Harry on the other. Draco and the Weasleys had hidden themselves behind a rock that could easily block the three of them.

"Not fair! You have an extra person!" Harry was yelling from across the small battle field, where Hermione was erecting an ice barrier.

Draco laughed and peered over the rock, "Yeah, but you have Granger! And she's worth at least two people!" He yelled back, ducking the snow ball that whizzed by his head.

As the day wore on neither side had the upper arm, though Draco's team had to evacuate the rock and build a snow fort after Hermione and Harry had sent a wall of snow crashing into it. They had been joined by some of the younger years after a while and Ron had taken up command.

"Now listen up. We are going to lose this if we stay here and wait! We have to attack first." Ron nodded towards the two Ravenclaw fourth years that were giggling, "Blue sector! I want the two of you to go left and try to circle around the other team to take them from behind. Red sector! When I give the order I want you to follow me and attack from the front." Ginny and a second year Gryffindor nodded.

"Now Malfoy, I want you to take green sector around right. Malfoy, I want you to find some way to take out Harry. He's our biggest worry when it comes to hand to hand snow fighting so I want you to give it your all."

Draco, who was flushed with excitement, nodded. "Got it. Take out Harry by any means possible."

Ron turned to look down at the rest of sector green. There was a sixth year boy, a third year girl, and a pair of twin first years, all Slytherins, "Now, after Malfoy takes out Harry, I want the rest of you to join blue sector in the behind attack."

Ron grinned and grabbed his wand. "Blue and Green sectors go!" They were off, Draco winking at Ron as he mumbled something that sounded like 'by any means possible'.

Ron smiled at Ginny. "Ready?"

"Always." She grinned back looking down at the second year, "How about you?"

"Do I have any choice?" He mumbled.

"Red sector go!" Ron, Ginny and the second year jumped out from behind the barrier yelling and chucking snow balls as fast as they could.

Harry grinned as he watched Ron rush out at them, "Gryffindors charge!" He yelled as he rushed out with snow balls flying. About halfway across the field, Harry was hit in the side of the head by a snow ball that almost knocked him over. He whipped around to see who threw it and was tackled to the ground by a warm blonde.

"Don't try to escape Mr. Potter. I've got you right where I want you." Draco drawled, leaning down to give Harry a kiss on the nose.

"Draco, we are in the middle of a snow war!" Harry laughed, "And we are on opposite teams! What would happen if Ron saw you kissing the enemy!"

Draco smiled and captured Harry's lips, pinning the Gryffindor to the snow covered ground. Pulling back, he smiled as he heard a cheer erupt from his team, "It seems as though we have won." Draco smirked down at Harry's shocked face.

"Was this part of your game plan?" He asked, mirth twinkling in his eyes.

Draco laughed and gave Harry a quick kiss, "My job was to take down Harry Potter." He smirked, "By any means possible."

Harry laughed as well and flipped Draco over so that he was sitting on top of the blonde. "You sneaky little..."

"Slytherin?" Draco asked sweetly.

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

Christmas Dinner came and went in a festive flash. There had been little Santa's on broomsticks flying about dropping gifts, knick knacks, and confetti. Harry had been showered with so much confetti that by the time dessert had been served, he couldn't see his plate. Draco, on the other hand, had about ten of the Santa's smitten with him, dropping roses and other such presents.

"Been cheating on me with Santa I see." Harry had laughed as the tenth rose fell onto Draco's plate.

He shook his head, "I don't even like roses." He mumbled. After everyone had had a piece of pie (Ron and Harry having four apiece) they went their separate ways. Ginny and Ron to Gryffindor tower, Hermione to her head girl room, and Draco and Harry to Draco's head boy room.

"Remember protection." Was Hermione's parting words as she disappeared behind a portrait of a ballerina.

By the time Draco and Harry had reached the portrait of a french sailor, Harry was leaning heavily against Draco and yawning, "Merry Christmas love." Draco whispered after he'd said the password. Frowning when the portrait did not open, he cleared his throat, "Philip, are you going to let us in?"

Philip pursed his painted lips and shook his head, "I am sorry Monsieur Draco, but I have orders zat only a kiss vill open ze door tonight."

Draco raised an eyebrow, "You mean I have to kiss you?" He asked dryly.

Philip blushed and pulled out a fan, "No, no dear boy! Of course, I wouldn't say no if you did." He winked and fluttered his eyelids.

"Kiss me, Draco. He wants you to kiss _me_." Harry said from his shoulder. Green eyes smiled up at silver ones. "Kiss me Draco."

Smiling lightly, he pulled Harry to his chest and blew lightly on Harry's lips. Green eyes drifted shut as Draco brushed his lips lightly against Harry's. He pulled back and did this again until Harry's hand threaded itself through Draco's hair, pulling him into a firmer kiss that slow at first, just a meeting of lips, and soft but commanding. Then, Draco slid his hand down to wrap around Harry's waist, pressing them together so that their bodies were flush.

Harry moaned lightly, deepening the kiss. He slid his hand up under Draco's shirt. Draco pulled back, littering hot, tiny kisses all over Harry's face, "We're still out in the hall love." He whispered looking up at the flushed Philip still fanning himself, "That what you wanted? Can we go in now?"

Philip nodded and the portrait swung open.

"Come on Harry, there's something I want to give you before we go to bed." He was smiling and pulled Harry by the hips into the room. "Get on the bed and I'll be right there 'kay?"

Harry nodded and pulled off his robe before sitting on the side of the bed. Closing his eyes, he smiled. It was amazing to think that he was here right now. If he had been told that he would be here two years ago, he would have accused whoever of being a deatheater and sent them off to Azkaban. And yet, here he was and happier than he had ever been.

A hand ran up his chest and his smile grew, "So, what this thing you wanted to give me?" He blinked and looked up at Draco who was frowning. Harry felt his heart sink, "Dray, what's the matter?" He asked, sitting up to run a hand down the side of Draco's face.

Draco caught it and kissed his wrist, "Nothing is wrong Harry." He whispered, "Just a little nervous." He let go and shifted away from Harry. In his hand, he gripped the little box that held the thing he was nervous about.

"Harry, you know I love you right.? And no matter where our life's take us that you are the only one I'll ever love. You do know this right?" He looked back at Harry's eyes, pleading for Harry to understand.

"Draco, of course I know you love me." Harry scooted forwards and kissed the side of Draco's neck. "And I love you."

Draco shut his eyes and tried to smile, "Good. Give me your right hand."

Harry, who would normally have teased Draco for his actions, couldn't help the butterflies that burst into his stomach. "Draco, what is this abo-..."

It was cold as it slipped onto his finger and he glanced down quickly to see the gems sparkle, "I love you Harry." He whispered kissing Harry's hand, "And I want you to be reminded that you're the only one I'll ever love every time you wear this. And when I see you wearing it, I'll know that you love me back."

"Oh Draco." Harry breathed, bring the ring up to give it a better look. It was a thin band, so as not to be too heavy, but instead of a normal band, it was a dragon and a snake intertwined. Diamonds were set in the dragon's scales and emeralds for the snake's, "It's beautiful." He sniffed trying to keep back tears, "I'll never take it off."

Draco smiled sadly and pulled Harry into another kiss as tears spilled over the Gryffindor's cheeks, "Love no need to cry." He mumbled between kissing harry's tears.

Harry laughed lightly, "I love you Draco."

They kissed slowly, both enjoying the comfort of each other too much to deepen it any further. But soon it was clear that more was necessary and Draco grabbed the bottom of Harry's shirt, pulling it off gently. Harry let out a laugh as he bounced on the bed after being released from his cotton prison. Draco, who wasn't one who could stay clothed for long, quickly tugged his own shirt off ruffling his hair in the process.

Harry was still laughing lightly when Draco laid over him, skin touching skin. Draco groaned and nipped at Harry's neck playfully as his hands wandered to pull at Harry's belt. He growled when the wouldn't come undone and sat back, much to Harry's amusement, glaring at the offending piece of clothing, "I have to say, Harry, that I rather dislike you wearing clothes."

"Then take them off me." Was Harry's husky reply. Draco locked eyes with the half lidded green ones.

Draco nodded and hand his heads up Harry's chest kissing his stomach all the while. When his hands had returned to Harry's belt, he undid it quickly pulling it from it's straps and tossing it across the room. It was soon followed by Harry's shoes and socks.

Draco's hands paused as they started to unbutton Harry's jeans. Harry's hand had come to rest over Draco's. It was silent except for the sound of Harry sitting up. He ran his hand over Draco's shoulders and pulled him closer. Nipping at Draco's lips he let his hand ghost over the sensitive skin on Draco's stomach. He did this till Draco was panting and the room felt as though it was altogether too hot.

Harry moved his nips up his jaw line up to Draco's ear, licking the lobe before blowing, "Make me yours Draco." He breathed.

Draco's hand was back on Harry's chest, pushing him back on the bed. Off went the trousers to join the pile across the room. They, of course, were quickly followed by Draco's, and Draco couldn't help but thank Merlin that they both hadn't had time this morning to look for boxers.

Draco pulled Harry's legs to wrap around his waist, and after careful preparation that was a little too slow from Harry's liking, Draco entered his lover slowly. It was still too slow for Harry, who wanted nothing more than to become one with the Slytherin. He pushed back, forcing Draco almost fully in. Harry gasped in pleasure as Draco groaned.

"Damn, Harry.." Draco breathed against the smaller teens shoulder, "You okay?" Sweat was building on his forehead in the effort to keep from plunging farther into the warmth that was Harry's body.

Harry mewled and pushed against Draco, "I will be when you start moving." He moaned.

Draco's mouth came crashing down on Harry's, all tongues and teeth as things sped up. Harry pulled at the sheets as a flush covered his body.

"I love you." The gryffindor moaned, gasping for air as Draco sped up, "I love you Draco."

Draco nipped at Harry's lips and traced his hand down Harry's right arm to clasp their hands together. Harry felt the ring bite into his skin and a wave of warmth filled him.

"I love you Harry." Draco was mumbling into his shoulder. "So much more then you'll ever know." He whispered before his orgasm hit making him call out in pleasure.

The sound of Draco's moans was enough to send Harry over the edge and with a call of Draco's name, fell against the sheets, Draco a warm weight on top of him.

He smiled and kissed the blondes shoulder, "I'll never leave you."

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

Harry awoke as the light from the window hit his face. It was Christmas day, Voldemort was dead, he wasn't in the hospital wing, and he was wrapped in the warmest blanket he could ask for. Harry smiled and rubbed the side of Draco's face.

The sun hit the gems on his ring, startling him into looking at it. It really was beautiful, but it was what it meant that Harry cherished. Cuddling closer to the warmth that was Draco, he let out a happy little sigh, "I love you."

This was the best Christmas ever, and he just hoped the there were many more like this one to come.

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

A/N: To bad really that it wasn't to be... Anyway review I would like to know you're thoughts on it. I personally burst out crying when I read it, but I would love to hear from people who've read WLW and people who haven't. If you haven't then maybe this will prompt you to read it, and if you have read it maybe this will give you some insight to how happy they were before Draco had to go and ruin it. So R&R as a late christmas gift to me!


End file.
